Worth Fighting For
by The Pootamis
Summary: Isn't true love worth fighting for? Well a certain younger sister thinks so and will do anything to ensure another gets her happy ending. Even if she has to do all the work herself.


Crack….crack….crack….

Throwing a quick left jab only to quickly follow up with a right staring intently at the punching bag in front of her that moves furiously with every single strike delivered its way ignoring the beads of sweat that are dripping down from her forehead with another quick series of jabs in a sudden motion rearing back Laurel sends a vicious high leg kick that lands clean against the punching bag sending it back swinging across its chain. Wiping away the sweat from her forehead with the short sleeve of her shirt reaching out to catch the bag and return it to its rightful spot leaning forward gently Laurel rests her forehead against the cold bag and closes her eyes taking a couple of deep breathes. A routine of hers. A simple routine that has been going on for the past few months. Months that have showed great results. Not just in her physical appearance. No but in her fighting ability. An ability that had not been there years ago.

But it was now. It was there for the whole world to see. The Black Canary. Her alter ego. A woman that was to be feared. A mantle that had been passed down to her by her little sister. A little sister that she hoped she would see again one day. A little sister that she could remember like yesterday. Remember her parting words like yesterday that makes even now a small smile come across her face. Words that spoke of how proud she is of her. Of how she has made The Lance family proud. Has made her proud. The same words that repeat in her mind now along with a few others that just makes her lips curl upward. Simple advice. Well not even advice. More of an order. An order that she has yet to act on. For reasons she didn't even know. But she wouldn't have much time to think on it. Wouldn't have much time to reminisce as another silently approaches her from the entrance doors of the elevator stationed at the far end of the room. A woman that looks in her direction with a raised eyebrow before she comes to a stop with her presence still unnoticed causing her to lean over and rest up against a nearby railing with her arms crossed over her chest.

" What are you doing here?"

Snapping out of her thoughts retracting her head away from the punching bag to look over to her side as she finds Thea looking over at her questionably against one of the railings heading up into the command center raising up an eyebrow with a quick nod back towards the bag slowly Laurel turns her head back forward and gets back into her fighting stance.

" What does it look like?"

Unable to help herself from rolling her eyes ignoring the sound of the punching bags cracks leaning off the wall making her way over onto the mats kneeling down to snatch up an unopened bottle of water up from the mats slowly Thea makes her way over towards Laurel finding her looking back towards her before she extends the bottle out towards her.

" Ok let me rephrase that. What, I mean is why are you here and not out there looking for my brother?"

Unstrapping the glove on her right hand gently taking the bottle out of the younger woman's hand sending her a grateful smile slowly Laurel uncaps the bottle as she sends a questionable look her way. A questionable look that she sees make a slight grin come across Thea's face causing her to raise up an eyebrow in question.

" I guess you haven't heard the good news then?"

Slowly as she watches Laurel take a long sip from the water bottle while waving her on to continue with her free hand a wide grin forms across Thea's face.

" My brother broke up with the annoying blonde bimbo."

Instantly getting the desired reaction that she was looking for in the form of the older woman choking on her sip of water the grin across Thea's face only widens.

" Yeah he said something about how his heart already belongs to another. Gee, I wonder who that could be."

Seeing nothing but Laurel's cheeks starting to blush red despite the pleased smile forming across her face feeling her own smile forming slowly Thea crosses her arms over her chest.

" Now let's just cut to the chase. He loves you. You love him. You would make cute babies together…."

" Thea!?"

Ignoring the shout reaching out gently Thea wraps her arm around Laurel's shoulders feeling no resistance whatsoever.

" And now would be a really good time to tell him how you feel. I'll even let you in on a little secret. He still keeps a photo of you on him at all times. You know the one that i'm talking about."

Feeling her lips curling up at just the thought glancing down as she takes in her attire slowly the smile across Laurel's face drops slightly.

" I don't have a change of clothes on me."

Rolling her eyes giving the older woman by her side a look over finding her in nothing more than her usual gym attire that she can't see is covered slightly in sweat looking back up casually Thea shrugs her shoulders earning herself a pointed look.

" You look fine. Besides they won't be on you for long anyways."

" Thea!?"

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes rearing back with a gentle shove Thea pushes Laurel forward across the mats in the direction of the elevator doors.

" You know it's true. Besides you can always ask my brother to join you for a shower anyways if you feel the need to wash up."

Instantly as she sees Laurel blushing red like a tomato feeling her lips curling up into a wide grin just as she sees the older woman turn to look her way in a sudden move Thea extends her hand out and points her index finger over towards the elevator doors as she forces a stern look across her face.

" Now go and get your man. You better be back together with my brother by the next time, I see you. Otherwise i'll lock the two of you in a room together until it happens."

Receiving nothing but an challenging look in response without moving a single muscle for the next few seconds Thea stares Laurel dead in her eyes before suddenly as she sees the older woman give her the slightest of nods and turn to make her way over towards the elevator doors a faint smile comes across the young woman's face. A faint smile that becomes genuine once the elevator doors close behind Laurel before she lets out a sigh.

" The things, I do for you."

Shaking her head as she moves back over to retrieve Laurel's gym bag from the ground a wide smile comes across Thea's face.

" Dinah Laurel Queen. That has a nice ring to it."

Nodding her head in approval snatching the gym bag from the ground turning on her heels slowly Thea makes her way across The Lair heading in the direction of the changing room.

" Plant a little seed here. A little there and prestio. The way things should be."

* * *

Ripping apart the piece of packaging tape on the roll smoothing it over the edges of yet another completely boxed up box pushing the box effortlessly to the side reaching up to wipe the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead from the hours of work inside of this apartment right as he reaches out to grab a hold of an nearby empty box suddenly Oliver's hand comes to a sudden halt and his head snaps up when he hears the sound of a knock coming from the apartment door. A knock that causes him to rise up to his feet and cautiously approach before just as he nears the door leaning forward he takes a peek through the peephole only to have a small smile come across his face.

Laurel Lance. The woman of the hour standing outside of the apartment door looking anywhere but forward with a nervous smile across her face. A woman that he couldn't help but find to be looking rather cute at this particular moment. If he was being honest with himself then she looked like a goddess. A true blonde haired goddess that looks so beautiful even in her black sweatpants and her black workout shirt while her hair looks messy with ends sticking up as though she had just come from a training session. This goddess that just makes him smile and slowly open up the door finding her eyes coming up to meet his own. This goddess that just stares at him in complete silence with a smile coming across her face that he can't help but return.

" Hi."

" Hi."

Feeling her lips curling up into a bright smile breaking off eye contact Laurel nods her head slightly over Oliver's shoulder.

" May, I come in? There is something that i need to talk to you about."

Nodding his head without any hesitation Oliver moves over to the side causing Laurel to send him a grateful smile as she passes on by him before he closes the door behind her finding her glancing around the inside of the apartment. Glancing around before he sees her gaze focusing in on the living room where a couple of boxes are seen piled up in a few stacks.

" I guess, I don't have to ask you how your day has been going."

Letting out a chuckle as he sees her glancing over towards him with a grin across her face nodding his head slightly feeling a smile coming across his face slowly Oliver makes his way past her to grab a hold of a nearby box from off the ground.

" Need a hand?"

Kneeling down gently Oliver unfolds the cardboard box in his hand before he reaches out to grab a roll of packaging tape.

" A couple would be more preferable."

Glancing up as he sees Laurel rolling her eyes just as he turns his head back forward instantly as he feels the palm of her hand landing in the back of his head snapping his head in her direction with a look of shock across his face. A look that he can see being clearly ignored as she kneels down next to him to grab a handful of his books piled up nicely nearby with a faint smile across her face. This smile that he can't help but return as he finishes up unfolding the box placing it down in front of her allowing her to relieve herself of the books in her hands.

" Huh? I didn't take you as much as a reader."

Shrugging his shoulders gently Oliver plucks a couple of books off from a decreasing pile and places them inside of the box.

" I'm not but someone important to me once recommended them for me to read."

Knowing fully well who the certain someone is feeling her lips curling up Laurel reaches out to take another handful of books up from the ground.

" Have you?"

Without any hesitation as she sees Oliver nodding his head a pleased smile briefly comes across Laurel's face.

" Cover to cover."

Glancing over to his side seeing her nodding her head reaching out gently Oliver plucks the remaining books not in her hands off from the ground and places them inside of the cardboard box.

" So….what do you want to talk about?"

Repeating the process with another pile of books taking a couple of seconds to compose herself letting out a sigh in a sudden move reaching out gently Laurel takes Oliver's hands within her own.

" I need you to be truly honest with me and not give me the answer you think, I want to hear."

Seeing his eyes coming up to meet her own showing that she has his complete attention taking a deep breathe gently Laurel squeezes Oliver's hands.

" Do you still have feelings for me?"

Staring deep into her eyes that are just pleading with him to answer her truthfully allowing his actions to speak for him in a sudden move Oliver closes the distance between them gently pressing his lips to Laurel's own. A sudden action that he can feel her jumping up in surprise from this sudden move before almost instantly he feels her returning the kiss as her hands come to let go of his own and wrap around the back of his neck causing him to pull her into his chest. Feeling his hands making their way underneath her shirt and rest down on her bare skin that just sends a chill up and down her spine breaking off the kiss gently Laurel rests her forehead against his own as her face breaks out into the brightest of smiles.

" I'll take that as a yes then."

As she sees a smile coming across his face letting out a giggle nodding her head gently against his own hearing the sound of a door slamming shut from above turning her head to look over her shoulder and up towards the second level of the apartment finding his former bedroom's door firmly closed letting out a sigh slowly Laurel turns back towards Oliver with a small grin coming across her face.

" I'll be back in just one moment to talk about your new living arrangements."

Without having a chance to respond suddenly as he feels Laurel getting up from his lap and make his way over towards the stairs making his way to stand instantly as he sees her coming to a stop and raise up her hand with a clear message being transmitted nodding his head silently Oliver returns back to boxing up his things unaware of the smile forming across Laurel's face as she makes her way up the stairs. Makes her way up the stairs only to disappear mere seconds later inside of the bedroom closing the door behind her causing Oliver to look up with interest. Interest that only turns to shock as he hears the sound of shouts coming from the other side of the door. Shouts that are muffled thanks to the closed door causing him to rise up to his feet and make his way towards the stairs before he comes to a stop at the bottom of the stairs when he sees the bedroom door opening. A door that slowly opens revealing Laurel looking rather pleased with herself. This pleased look that sends a chill up and down his spine as he sees her close the bedroom door behind her and make her way towards the stairs before she spots him. Spots him sending a sheepish smile his way that only makes this chilling feeling deepen. Deepen until it vanishes almost instantly when before he knows it he feels her lips pressed once again back to his own. A kiss that he can't help but return as his arms snake around her waist as her arms wrap around the back of his neck. Feeling him pulling away opening her eyes as she sees Oliver staring at her with a questionable look a sheepish smile comes across her face.

" What? We had a civil conversation. I gave her a convincing argument and now she is sleeping on it."

Getting nothing but an eyebrow raised in response feeling her smile widening gently Laurel threads her fingers through the back of his hair.

" Now about your new living arrangements? What are they?"

" Well….the moving truck is parked outside. I just need to pack up the last of my things then head over towards Thea's place. She said it would be alright if i stayed with her for awhile."

Feeling her smile widening leaning forward gently Laurel rests her forehead against his own.

" That was nice of her to offer but that just won't do."

" Oh? And what do you have in mind?"

Keeping her eyes locked on his own leaning forward gently Laurel nuzzles his nose with her own.

" Something that should have happened a long time ago."

Understanding the meaning of her words as his lips curl up into a smile suddenly as he feels her lips pressing back to his own gently Oliver lifts her off the stairs and swings her around causing her legs to come up to wrap around her waist tight as his hands wander downward to hold her upright.

" How long do you have the truck rented for?"

Pressing her lips back to his own for a quick kiss leaning back Laurel looks back into Oliver's eyes with a twinkle in her own.

" All night."

Feeling a bright smile coming across her face pecking him on the lips gently Laurel wiggles out of his embrace and grabs a hold of his hand before without any delay turning on her heels slowly she leads him back up the stairs.

" Good because i desperately need a shower and you do too."

Without putting up any resistance as he feels himself being lead up the stairs and across the balcony heading straight for the bathroom just as they near the open doorway suddenly Oliver comes to a complete stop when he sees Laurel stopping to look over her shoulder towards him with a stern look.

" Don't tell Thea about this."

* * *

Whistling happily to herself taking a sip out of her coffee cup feeling a pair of eyes staring intently at her glancing over to her side as she sees Felicity staring directly at her with an intense glare across her face feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Thea turns her head back forward to stare at the computer screen hanging above them. A smile that only widens as she occasionally glances away from the computer screen over towards her companion while the screen shows nothing but a live feed of the inside of Damien Darhk's cell revealing the man in question laying across his bed looking up towards the ceiling with his hands threaded together on his chest. A now powerless man in every meaning of the word. Its funny how a simple artifact could give one so much power. A priceless artifact. A fragile artifact that could be destroyed so easily by simply dropping it down on a concrete floor. Oh a scene that she could remember like it was yesterday. In fact it was just yesterday when this evil priceless artifact was destroyed. Much like another relationship that needed to be destroyed for something better to be born in its wake. And it couldn't have happened to a better person. A woman that she has despised since the moment she had met her. A meeting that always left a bad taste in her mouth. This sour taste that only got worse when her brother had chosen her over another.

Lucky for him then that he had her. His loving little sister that would once again fix one of his mistakes. A mistake that she can feel ever so often glance up towards her from her computer chair to send a knowing look her way. A look that told volumes. Told of secret messages. Messages of i know what you did. Told of her hatred for her. Like she cared. She had won. Her role model may have lost the battle but in the end won the war for her brother's heart. So what if she planted a few seeds of doubt here and there. So what if she gave subtle hints to each of them whenever the other was out of earshot. Order needed to be restored and now it had been. At least that is what she thinks anyways as she looks over to her side taking in her companion's appearance. Looks over towards her seeing the new pair of glasses the blonde tech is wearing. Glasses that no one else would notice were knew.

But she did. She did and she was the first to notice something else. Something the blonde tech girl couldn't hide. Couldn't hide her severely swollen black eye. An eye that she can see is barely open if it was even open at all. An injury that she told no one how she got. But she had an idea. A real good idea about who had caused this. Especially if the small cut underneath her eyes that looked suspiciously like it had been caused by a ring was any indication. The very same woman that is suspiciously absent at the moment along with her older brother. Something that was very unusual as they were always the first ones here before everyone else. But she wasn't complaining. In fact she was happy inside. Ecstatic even. A mood that couldn't be broken. Not by any wannabe crooks that may think to commit some sort of crime on this night. Not by some kind of annoying blonde that she can feel staring daggers at her. Nothing could break her mood. A mood that only deepens when she hears the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening revealing the two people that have invaded her thoughts causing a bright smile to come across her face. A smile that only widens when she looks down to find them holding hands as Laurel slowly leads Oliver towards the command center with a noticeable smile across her face.

" Hey love birds."

Snapping her head around to look over her shoulder as she sees Laurel leading Oliver into the command center instantly an intense glare forms across Felicity's face. Ignoring the blonde in favor of the young woman before her that just smiles brightly at her just as she returns the smile without having a chance to react instantly Laurel feels herself being brought into an one armed embrace by Thea as the young woman wraps the other around Oliver bringing them into a threeway embrace.

" Well it's about time."

Letting out a small laugh returning the embrace slowly Laurel pulls away from the embrace and sends a bright smile Thea's way only to have it be returned almost instantly.

" What can i say? He was worth fighting for."

Hearing a grumbled response coming from behind Thea looking over her shoulder as she finds Felicity staring straight ahead slowly Laurel raises up an eyebrow in question her way.

" I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Glancing over her shoulder seeing Felicity intentionally trying to keep her head straight ahead to avoid their gaze a small grin forms across her face.

" Oh, I see what you mean when you say he was worth fighting for."

Instantly as she gets the desired reaction of Felicity snapping her head to face her with nothing but an intense glare rolling her eyes slowly Thea turns back to look back towards the couple in front of her.

" I just want to say that i'm happy for the both of you."

Just as he is about to respond suddenly Oliver's eyes go wide when he sees Thea pointing over towards him with a stern look.

" Don't screw it up."


End file.
